Kingdom Hearts: Bring Me To Life
by RosieNich98
Summary: This will hopefully provide readers with a little back-story on my OCs Mia and her Nobody Axim. Also, special thanks to The One in Solitude for letting me use his OC in this 'fic – thank you so much! :D


Thunder boomed as lightning flashed across the sky, rain falling hard on Radiant Garden.

In one small house, on the edge of the town, lived a kind-hearted man and his young son.

"And that, my boy, is how thunder is made. So you see there's nothing to be scared of really."

The five-year-old nodded sheepishly, peeping at his father from under the covers of his bed, yawning cutely.

"Hmm, I think someone's tired." The father smiled, getting up from the small bed. "Ok, let's get you tucked in."

The boy moved his position as his father pulled the covers over him.

Once he was all nice and comfortable, the father leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight son, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Daddy…"

The father stood up, switched off the light and left the boy's room, heading downstairs to go and make himself a hot beverage in the kitchen – but he stopped abruptly when there was a knock on his front door.

"Hello, how can I –"

He trailed off as he opened the door, realizing that no one was there.

"Ugh, darn kids…" He muttered, the elder children of Radiant Garden were known for pranking people like this. He was about to close the door when a soft coo caught his attention.

Looking down, the father gasped in shock when he saw a small newborn baby girl wrapped in blankets lying in a basket at his feet, sleeping soundly.

"Oh my…" He stuttered, picking the basket up. "What are you doing here, little one?"

He looked around the dark drizzly street, wondering if the person who had dropped this child off was still around; but he saw no one, just rain.

The baby gave a small cry, and the father blinked. "Ah, yes, well I suppose I should take you inside." He tucked the basket under one arm before closing the door.

Resting the basket in front of the fireplace, the father sat down on the soft carpet and gently lifted the baby out of the basket, cradling her in his arms.

She could not have been more than a few weeks old, and was certainly cute, looking at him curiously with her bright eyes, not making a sound.

"Why would anyone abandon you?" The father pondered, stroking her soft blonde curls slowly.

"Daddy?"

The father turned his head, his son standing in the doorway. "Wh-what are you doing up?"

"I heard you moving around from upstairs…who is that?" He said, pointing at the baby who had fallen asleep again.

"This…" The father paused for a moment, not believing he was actually saying the words that came from his mouth. "This is your new little sister."

XxX

_Thwack._

_Clang._

_Yell._

_Thud._

"Ow!" A tall, well-built man with spiky chocolate brown hair and a small beard huffed as he sat up from the dusty ground – only to have a wooden stick shoved in his face.

"Wh-Wha…?"

"Give up?"

The man scoffed. "No chance."

He grabbed his own wooden stick and jumped up to take a swing at his opponent – but she had back-flipped away before he could get close.

"Thudunga!" She cried, holding her hand out as electric rays shot towards the man, who swiftly dodged the magic, and raced forward to engage in some intense sword fighting (well, _stick_ fighting) with the girl.

Then the girl whacked the man in the chest with her sword, grabbed his arm and threw him over her head, onto the floor again.

The man groaned. "Aw geez Mia that really hurt…you know I planned to do that…"

"Yeah right! You're just bummed you lost to a 15 year old girl…again!" She grinned, moving her long golden blonde hair out of her face, before crouching down and taking her brother's hand. "Heal!"

"Thanks." He grunted, standing up. "I think that's enough sparring for today."

"Awww Joel!" Mia pouted. "You're just scared to get your ego burned again."

"Pffft." Joel rolled his eyes. "Come on sis, let's go."

With that, they left the field, heading back through the square to their home.

"Ahh, you're back!" The father smiled warmly, embracing his children. "How did the sparring go?"

"Great, she gets better every day." Joel said, putting an arm around Mia.

"Good, good…"

Mia cut in excitedly. "So do I get my keyblade now? Huh? Huh?"

The father chuckled. "I don't know, it's not my place to decide – but I know whose it is."

Mia's eyes grew wide. "You mean –"

Her sentence was cut short as there was a loud _BANG_ and fire balls came crashing in through the windows, setting everything alight.

"What the-" Joel gasped.

"Get out!" The father yelled. "Everyone get out!"

Mia nodded, and turned to run, but she tripped over her own feet and crashed into a cupboard, causing a pot to fall out and hit her on the head, knocking her out cold.

**Hi, sorry this is so short - and sorry I haven't updated my other stories in ages.**

**Hope you enjoyed and maybe leave a review if you like :)**


End file.
